


The One Where Dean Gets Drugged

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugged Dean Winchester, Fluff, Funny, Goofy Dean Winchester, He's only a little bit jealous, Jack being Jack, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: They just finished a hunt, but not before Dean got drugged and now he's acting LOOPY! And his memory is a little whacked out, but at least it's sort of entertaining!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	The One Where Dean Gets Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> My friend GraceRB helped me write this! It was super fun! And it kind of took some time to do because somewhere in the middle of writing this we stopped to talk about the complexities of the movie The Princess Bride. It's a great movie and if you haven't seen it, it's on Disney Plus, so go watch it. And if you have seen it, watch it again because it's fantastic. 
> 
> I hope you like this! It's super fluffy! Thank you for reading!

“Is this thing yours?!” Dean asks, excitedly. 

“Yep,” Sam nods. “It’s actually  _ yours.” _

“Wow…” Dean hums in awe, climbing onto the hood of the car. “It’s shiny…”

“Dean,” Sam says, “Get down… we need to get  _ in _ the car. Not on it.”

“Is  _ this _ a  _ CAR?” _ Dean shouts. “Just like in the movies! It’s a real-life  _ car!” _

“Yeah, buddy, it is… now get in the back, okay?”

“Okay…” Dean slides off the hood. Sam opens the door to the back seat and Dean crawls in.

They just finished wrapping up a hunt. Unfortunately, they didn’t finish before Dean got drugged. These shapeshifters are really— well…  _ shifty. _ It shifted to Jack, Dean didn’t notice in time and it drugged him. Cas says he’s going to be okay, just loopy for a while. And he might throw up a bunch later, but right now he’s fine. He just needs someone to watch him because he’s high. Luckily, Cas noticed it was  _ not Jack _ and he killed it while it was distracted with Dean. Not in time to stop the drugging, but in time to catch him at least. So Cas asked Sam to take Dean back to the car while he got rid of the shifter with Jack. 

So now, Sam is sitting in the driver's seat with Dean in the back seat waiting for Cas and Jack to show up. “Sammy,” Dean starts. “Does my tongue feel numb to you?”

Sam doesn’t even know where to start with that question. “You’re okay, Dean…”

“I am?” Dean asks. “Good…” Dean looks out the window. “Oh, here he is…”

“Who?’ Sam asks. Then Jack gets in the front seat. 

“Alex!” Dean shouts. “You’re here!”

Jack leans over to Sam. “Who is Alex?” Sam shrugs.

“You are!” Dean shouts. “Sammy! Meet Alex! Doesn’t he look familiar to you? I bet you’ve seen him before. He’s… well, sorta famous.”

“Hi, Dean,” Jack turns around. “How are you feeling?”

“Sammy says I’m okay…” Dean nods. “How are  _ you  _ feeling, Alex?”

“My name is Jack,” Jack giggles. He has no idea where ‘Alex’ came from. 

“Don’t try to trick me,” Dean shakes his head. “I’m not gullible.”

“Okay,” Jack chuckles and faces the front again. 

“Is it time to go?” Dean asks. 

“We’re waiting for Cas,” Sam informs. 

“So… no?”

“No, not yet,” Sam shakes his head. 

“Where are we going?” Dean asks. 

“Back to the bunker.”

“Ha!” Dean chuckles. “What a funny word.”

“Yeah,” Sam chuckles. 

“Alright,” Cas says as he climbs into the back seat with Dean. “Everything is taken care of, we can go.”

“Sweet,” Sam says, putting the car in gear as he drives off. “Put on your seat belt, Dean,” Sam says to Dean. 

Dean fiddles around with the belt until he finally gets it to click. “Alex,” Dean whisper-yells, “Look at this man next to me… he just got in the car, do you see him?”

“Yes,” Jack chuckles. 

“He’s so pretty! Did you see? Do you see how pretty he is?” Cas reaches up and touches Dean’s forehead to see if he has a fever. He doesn’t. He really is just drugged up, that’s all. Dean whips his head around when Cas touches him. Then he smiles. “Hey…” Dean nods. “I’m Dean…” 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiles. “What are you doing?” He chuckles. 

“I’m looking at a  _ very _ handsome man…” Dean raises his eyebrows. 

“Oh my,” Cas chuckles. 

“Probably the most handsome I’ve ever seen…” Dean smiles. “So, gorgeous, you gotta name?”

“You don’t know my name?” Cas asks. 

“Well, not until you tell me…” Dean smiles. 

“I’m Castiel,” Cas informs him. “Are you alright?”

“Sammy says I’m okay, thanks for asking,” Dean smiles. “So… are you single?” Dean asks. 

“No,” Cas shakes his head. 

“Oh,” Dean says, a bit disappointed. “I guess I have to respect that,” Dean sighs. “Did you hear that Alex? He’s taken…”

“I  _ did _ hear him, yes,” Jack nods. 

“Well,” Dean frowns. “Is there any chance you don’t want to be with them?” He turns back to Cas.

“There is no chance,” Cas chuckles. “Sorry.”

“Okay,” Dean nods. “Is she pretty?”

_ “He,” _ Cas emphasizes, “Is  _ very _ pretty, yes.”

“Dang it!” Dean shouts. “Well, is it serious?”

“It’s very serious,” Cas nods. 

“Awe man!” Dean frowns again. “Okay, fine…” Cas chuckles. Then Sam and Jack both chuckle too for the same reason. “Hey, baby brother, I’m hungry…” 

“There are sandwiches in the cooler,” Sam offers. 

“The blue floor box?” Dean asks. 

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Dean nods and opens the cooler. “Hey, why do they call it a cooler? Aren’t the  _ ice cubes _ the coolers?” Dean asks. He’s got a point. “Hey, Sammy, I don’t know what this is…” Dean closes the cooler and holds up his sandwich. 

“It’s a sandwich, Dean.”

“I know that!” Dean shouts. “I’m talking about the thing around it! It’s trapping my sandwich.”

“It’s a plastic sandwich bag,” Cas chuckles, taking it from Dean and unzipping it for him. 

“You’re so smart…” Dean smiles. “Thank you for helping me… I wish I could kiss you. I would if you didn’t have a boyfriend.”

“Well,” Cas chuckles. “I do have a boyfriend.”

“You don’t have to remind me,” Dean grumbles as he pulls his sandwich out and takes a bite. It’s quiet until Dean finishes his sandwich. “Hey, Alex, did you meet Castiel?” 

“Yes,” Jack chuckles. 

“Isn’t he amazing? Look at his eyes.”

“I’ve seen them,” Jack nods along with Dean. 

“They're blue, did you know that? I want to look into them all day.”

“Okay, Dean,” Sam chuckles. “Leave Alex alone…” 

“No, that’s okay, Sammy. Alex and I are friends, right, Alex?”

“Yes,” Jack chuckles again. 

“See, Sam?”

“How come Dean remembers  _ you _ but not  _ me?” _ Cas asks Sam a bit bitterly. 

“I’ll  _ never _ forget you, doll-face,” Dean smirks at Cas. 

“Well, he doesn’t remember  _ me _ either,” Jack says. 

“Dude! Of course I remember you! You’re my favorite little kid ever,” Dean shouts. “Alex is an actor. Pretty successful, actually.”

Where is he coming up with all of this? “How did you meet Alex?” Sam asks.

“I don’t remember,” Dean rolls his eyes. “It’s been too long.”

“Dean,” Cas says to get Dean’s attention. 

Dean turns quickly to Cas. “Yes, Castiel?” Dean smiles. 

Cas knows it’s stupid, but he’s jealous that Dean doesn’t remember him. He was going to say something to try to remind Dean but he decides against it. What’s the point? He’s high, he doesn’t know what’s going on anyway. Cas sighs, “Never mind,” He smiles at Dean. 

“You have the most beautiful smile,” Dean says lovingly. “I hope your boyfriend appreciates it like I do…”

“He does,” Cas nods. 

“Hey, Castiel?” Dean starts. “Can I touch your hair? It looks fluffy and soft. Is it?”

“Uhm,” Cas considers, “You can if you want…” 

Dean sticks his tongue out like he’s focusing very hard on something and drags his fingers through Cas’s hair just once. “I wish you were single…” Dean sighs then looks out the window. Cas chuckles a bit. “Hey, are we stopping?” Dean says excitedly. 

“Yes,” Sam says. “We need to get gas and I need to pee.”

“Wow,” Dean chuckles. “TMI, Sammy.”

“Do you need to go?” Sam asks. 

“Nope,” Dean shakes his head. 

“Okay,” Sam stops the car by a gas pump. “Cas, will you get gas while I run in?”

“Sure,” Cas shrugs. Sam passes him back a credit card. 

“Okay, Dean, you stay in the car with Jack, okay?”

“Who the hell is Jack Okay? That’s a weird last name.”

“Uhm… Alex.”

“Oh,” Dean nods, “Okay.” Sam and Cas both get out of the car. Dean unbuckles and scoots up in his seat, closer to Jack. “I like that Castiel guy  _ so much.” _

“I know you do,” Jack smiles. 

“Like  _ so much. _ He’s so nice and smart and pretty,” Dean pauses and thinks. “I wish I could kiss him.”

“You can,” Jack nods. 

“No!” Dean shakes his head. “Alex, he has a  _ boyfriend!” _

“Dean,” Jack chuckles.  _ “You’re _ his boyfriend.”

“What?” Dean asks. “No, I'm not. We just met and he told me he was taken.”

“Dean,” Jack rolls his eyes. “Can I see your phone?”

“My what?” Dean asks. 

“It’s in your pocket.”

Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. “What the fuck is this? I don’t know what this is…” Dean hands it to Jack. 

Jack turns on Dean’s phone and unlocks it. “Look at this,” Jack turns his phone around and shows Dean. He’s looking at the picture he’s using as the wallpaper. It’s Cas shooting a gun.

“What?” Dean asks. 

“This is  _ your _ phone. And this is Castiel. If you just met today, how is this picture on your phone?” Jack asks, explaining the logic to Dean. 

“Look, Alex, I don’t know how you got Mr. Sexy into this tiny computer, but I’m telling you, we just met today.”

“Okay,” Jack sighs and opens up Dean’s photos. He pulls up the picture of them on their anniversary because  _ he _ took it and he knows it’s there. “Look at this one.”

Dean looks. “That guy looks a lot like me,” Dean chuckles. 

“That  _ is _ you.”

“No way! How’d you do that?!” Dean shouts.

“Okay,” Jack shakes his head, realizing this is going nowhere and isn’t helping. “We’ve been friends for a long time, right?” Jack asks. Dean nods. “You can trust me.  _ You _ are his boyfriend.”

“I am?” Dean asks.

“Yes. And you love him  _ very _ much.”

“I do?”

“Yes. And he loves you just as much.”

“He does?!” Dean asks excitedly. 

“Yes, so that means you can kiss him if you want.”

“I can?!”

Jack giggles. They seem to be in a loop of some kind. “Yes, but Sam says you aren’t supposed to kiss in the car, so you can only do it once.”

“Okay,” Dean nods. “Just once…”

“Yes, so… make it count… I guess…” Jack shrugs. 

“And you are  _ sure _ he likes me?” Dean asks. “Am I  _ really _ his boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“I feel like I would remember if I was his boyfriend.”

“Have I ever lied to you, Dean?”

Dean thinks. “That’s a good point…” he nods. “You never have.”

“Great,” Jack nods. 

“Wait, now I’m nervous…” Dean admits. 

“Why?”

“For our  _ first kiss!” _ Dean shouts. 

“Oh,” Jack nods. “Uhm…” Jack doesn’t really know what to say to him anymore. “Do it like… you see in the movies…” Jack offers. 

“Okay,” Dean nods. “Shh! Here he comes!” Dean says excitedly, watching Cas walk back over to the door. 

Cas gets in. “Dean, you took off your seatbelt -- Mff!” Cas is interrupted by Dean who smashes their lips together for a very long kiss. Cas takes a second but then he gets into it. “Dean,” Cas exhales as Dean pulls away. Dean must remember him now...

“Castiel…” Dean smiles. “You have  _ quite _ a naughty tongue…”

“Oh,” Cas nods. So apparently, Dean doesn’t remember. “Uhm… I have a boyfriend, remember?” Cas says. He’s a bit shocked that Dean would do that knowing he wasn’t single.

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “And that boyfriend is  _ me!” _ Dean smiles. 

“Why… why do you think that?” Cas asks. 

“Because Alex told me.”

“And you believed him?” Cas asks. “Why?”

“Because look at him, Castiel. Do you think those sweet little eyes on that cute little kid could tell a lie? He’s made of pure sunshine.” 

Cas smiles. “Well,” he giggles, “He  _ did _ tell you the truth.”

“So I really am your boyfriend?” Dean asks excitedly. 

“Yes.”

“Okay!” Dean smiles. “Can I see your tummy?” He asks, moments later. 

Cas chuckles. “Why?”

“Do you wanna see mine first?” Dean asks. Before Cas even answers, he pushes down on the waistband of his pants to show Cas his lower stomach. Cas swallows when all he really sees is the trail of hair leading down and disappearing under his pants. Cas stops Dean’s hand from pushing his pants down too far. Then with the other hand, he pulls his shirt up, tucking it under his chin. “Oh!” Dean gasps. “What are those?” Dean asks, amazed. 

“What are what?”

“These!” Dean shouts, poking his nipple. “Oh! I felt that!” Dean says excitedly. He pokes it again. “That feels kinda good.”

“Those are your nipples, Dean,” Cas answers, pulling Dean’s shirt back down. 

“Nipples…” Dean wonders. “I thought only  _ girls _ had nipples…  _ Am I a girl?” _

“No,” Cas chuckles. “Everyone has nipples, Dean.”

Sam gets back into the car. “Ready?” Sam asks as he puts the car in gear again. 

“Castiel, I’ve never seen nipples in my entire life,” Dean shakes his head. 

“Never?” Jack chuckles. 

“Nope,” Dean sighs. “Okay, Castiel. Now you show me yours!”

“Uhm,” Sam clears his throat. “His what, exactly?” Sam asks, nervous.

“His little tummy…” Dean says happily, patting Cas’s stomach. 

“Uhh,” Cas chuckles. “I’ll show you at a later time.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Dean nods. “Can I feel though?” Dean doesn’t wait for an answer, he just reaches for Cas. He squeezes lightly and his hand wanders around a bit. Higher,  _ lower,  _ to his sides… 

“Oh,” Cas laughs, “Dean, wait --”

Dean doesn’t know why Cas is laughing but he likes it so he doesn’t stop. His laughter is making Jack laugh too. And even Sam chuckles a little.

“Dean,” Cas laughs a little louder. “Dean,” he squeals, “That’s enough!” Cas curls in around Dean’s hand.  _ “Okay!” _ Cas grabs Dean's wrist and pulls his hand away. He was  _ very  _ nervous that he was getting hard. He sighs heavily, relaxing, luckily he did  _ not.  _ “That’s enough.”

“What happened to you?” Dean asks, gazing at him and smiling. He pulls his hand back. 

“Uhm,” Cas swallows. “It was nothing.”

“It didn’t sound like nothing,” Dean giggles. 

“Castiel is ticklish!” Jack informs him. 

“Is that true… boyfriend? Are you ticklish?” Dean leans into him a little bit. 

“Yes,” Cas grumbles. So now  _ everyone  _ knows. 

“Oh, y’all are boyfriends?” Sam asks. When he left the car, Dean hadn’t known. 

“Yes sir!!” Dean smiles. “Don’t worry, we aren’t gonna kiss. Alex told me you don’t like that.” Dean yawns. “Hey, Castiel, are you sleepy?”

“I am not,” Cas smiles. “Are you?”

“Yeah, sorta…”

“Why don’t you go to sleep, Dean?” Sam suggests to Dean. 

“Right now?” Dean asks. 

“Yes,” Sam nods. “It’ll be good for you.” 

“Why?” Dean asks, confused. He doesn’t understand why that would be good for him  _ specifically.  _

“Uh,” Sam thinks. He doesn’t know how to tell him that ‘Hey, you’re on drugs! Sleep it off!’

Luckily, Cas saves him. “Well, because if you are tired, you should sleep!” Cas smiles at him. “You can lay your head in my lap if you would like. Or you can lean against me…”

“I can?” Dean asks softly. 

“Yes, whatever you would like.”

“If you insist,” Dean nods and lays his head down in Cas’s lap. “How are you still so beautiful, even from this angle?” Dean asks, looking up at him with his eyes half-closed.

“Shh,” Cas smiles at him. “You’re just in love. Go to sleep.”

“I’m in love?” Dean asks. “That’s why?”

“Yes.”

“I think you’re right. I think I love you. I don’t really know  _ for sure, _ but it really feels like… Something is there. So maybe I do.”

“You do,” Cas answers. 

“Yeah,” Dean smiles, “I can feel it every time you touch me.”

Cas smiles. “You’re sweet.”

“Do you love me?” 

“I do.”

“Okay,” Dean closes his eyes, “But you’re also just very beautiful. And that has nothing to do with love, Cas.”

Cas smiles. He didn’t think he would enjoy Dean calling him Cas so much, but here he is. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I am,” Dean says softly, like a whisper, then dozes off. 

“Dean is going to be alright, right?” Jack asks. 

“Yeah,” Sam assures him. 

“Yes, he’s going to be fine,” Cas adds. 

“Oh!” Jack turns and passes Dean’s phone to Cas. “Here you go.”

“Thank you…” Cas says, taking the phone from him, a little confused as to why he has it in the first place. 

“Sorry that he uh… didn’t remember you,” Sam says to Cas. It was excruciatingly obvious that Cas is, or  _ was,  _ upset about it. 

“It’s actually,” Cas chuckles quietly, “It's actually alright.” Cas looks down and starts playing with Dean’s hair as he sleeps, running his fingers through it gently, twisting it. 

“When I was talking to him,” Jack starts, “He was nervous about his and your ‘first kiss.’”

“Really?” Cas smiles. 

“Yes,” Jack nods. 

Cas loves that Dean still had feelings for him, even when he was drugged up and not remembering correctly. “That’s… Nice.” How many people get to have  _ two _ first kisses?

“Yeah, y’all are adorable,” Sam teases. 

Then it’s quiet for a moment. “How come he’s so fascinated with your stomach?” Jack asks. 

“Yeah! Is that like… An all the time thing? Or is that just a… When he’s drunk-or-high thing?” Sam wasn’t  _ going  _ to ask, but since Jack did, eh.

“Only when he is intoxicated. If it’s all of the time, he doesn’t show it,” Cas answers. “And I truly don’t know why.”

“Hm,” Sam shrugs. “Dean’s an odd guy.”

“Yes,” Cas looks down at him and smiles again. “I agree.”

  


Dean sleeps for a while, very soundly. Cas has been playing with his hair the  _ whole _ time. And he can’t stop wondering what he’s dreaming about. Cas has never wanted to get inside of his dream more than he does right now. Dean’s dreams, which are usually bizarre to begin with, but now he’s  _ high.  _

Dean’s face starts to twitch slightly, then he shakes his head like he’s saying no. Cas takes his fingers away from Dean’s hair and tries to figure out what’s going on when Dean starts to murmur. 

Dean opens his eyes slowly and sits up to rub them. “Dean, are you alright?” Cas asks.

Dean turns to look at him quickly, but it’s not like before— not with bright eyes and a loopy smile. Now Dean looks sad, heartbroken even. “ _ Fuck _ ,” He whispers, and quickly loosens Cas’s tie. 

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean doesn’t seem to hear, and pushes Cas’s trench coat and jacket from his shoulders a little bit, then starts to unbutton his shirt. “No, no, no,” he says quietly to himself. “Fuck, please,  _ please.” _

“Dean!” Cas has to raise his voice a little bit, and Dean’s eyes snap up. “What’s happening?”

Dean abandons the half unbuttoned shirt and he looks like he’s got tears in his eyes. “Cas, are you okay?”  He puts his hand against Cas’s chest and feels around. 

Sam checks the rearview to see what Dean is talking about. Jack turns around to do the same thing. Cas  _ seems  _ fine. 

“Yes, I’m okay. Are  _ you _ okay? What are you worried about?”

“Cas, I’m so sorry.” 

Cas tilts his head, Dean is definitely crying now. “What for?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dean asks again, hugging Cas. It’s abrasive and awkward because they are sitting, but Cas hugs back anyway. 

“I’m fine… I’m worried about you though. Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

Dean sniffs and doesn’t answer. 

“Castiel, what’s wrong?” Jack asks, a bit worried as well. Cas just shrugs because he really doesn’t know. 

“I’m sorry I stabbed you,” Dean says so softly that only Cas can hear him. 

“When did you stab me?” Cas asks, just as quiet. 

“In the barn,” Dean replies softly again. He can’t meet Cas’s eyes. “I stabbed you and then — you were gone!”

In the barn? Dean  _ did _ stab him once but that was  _ so _ long ago. Is that all he remembers? 

“You stabbed Castiel?” Jack asks. 

Dean turns his head, still oddly holding Cas. “Who the hell are you?”

“Um --”

“Cas, who is this kid?”

“That’s Jack.”

“When did he stab you?” Jack asks again, still not quite past that. 

“I met him on Earth for the first time and he stabbed me on sight.”

Sam snorts then starts laughing. Which makes Jack giggle too. Then Sam notices Cas in the mirror again, more importantly he notices the death glare on his face. So he stops laughing. 

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” Dean sniffs. He can’t seem to stop apologizing. 

“Dean, it’s okay. That was  _ years _ ago.”

“What?” Dean wipes his eyes and sits up. “It was?”

“Yes,” Cas smiles softly at him. Or at least he tries. It’s sort of hard because Dean’s crying. 

“No,” Dean shakes his head, “No it wasn’t.”

They are finally back at the bunker and Sam parks the car. “Jack,” Sam gestures toward the door with a nod of his head, signaling Jack to come inside with him to leave Cas and Dean alone. 

“Sammy,” Dean watches him leave. “Cas, where is he going?”

“He’s going inside.” Dean is just staring at Cas now. More tears are actually falling down his face. “Okay,” Cas smiles at him and starts taking his coat and jacket off. “You stabbed me in the chest right?”

Dean looks down. “I’m sorry!”

“I know you are,” Cas says softly. “I want you to look!” He opens his shirt. “Do you see anything?”

Dean sniffs and looks all over Cas’s chest. “N… no.”

“Right!” Cas nods. “You stabbed me, but since I’m an angel, I’m  _ okay. _ Okay?” Cas thought about explaining to him that he stabbed him a very long time ago, but he is  _ still  _ high. There’s really no point. He needs to just calm him down, so Cas is going to play along. 

“Okay,” Dean nods. “You’re  _ really _ an angel?” 

“Yes…” Cas nods. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Dean hugs him again. 

“Yes. Now let’s go inside. It’s getting late.”

“Okay,” Dean swallows. “I’m tired anyway.”

Cas is glad that he’s tired, but he really shouldn’t be  _ that _ tired. He just slept for a few hours after all. They both get out of the car and Cas starts to walk him in. 

“Wait, what is this place?” Dean asks him. 

“Home!” Cas smiles, buttoning his shirt back up and fixing his coat. He puts his tie into his pocket so he won’t lose it.

“Home?” Dean makes a face. “What do you mean ‘home?’”

“It’s… it’s just a place where you can sleep tonight.”

“Okay, Cas,” Dean takes a deep breath. 

Cas is confused with where Dean’s mind is, but he’s sure Dean is confused too. Which is funny. It’s as if Dean only had memory up to the barn. And then it gets a little foggy. But also? He keeps calling him ‘Cas’ and he hadn’t started doing that yet. And he’s friendly. He’s hugging him and he’s worried about him. So… That’s… That’s different. 

Cas guides Dean to their room and Dean freezes in the doorway, looking around. 

“Is everything okay?” Cas asks. 

“This is  _ my _ room,” Dean says sternly. He walks in slowly and looks around. 

“Yes, it’s your room.”  _ His room.  _ Dean’s. That’s… upsetting. 

“Yeah…” Dean says curiously, looking around. 

“Uhm,” Cas takes a deep breath. “That’s your closet, that’s your dresser… you can change clothes if you’d like.”

“Okay,” Dean walks slowly over to the closest, staring at Cas the whole way. 

Cas starts wondering if maybe he should leave Dean. He’d want to sleep alone tonight, wouldn’t he? 

Dean opens the closet and is fixated on the door. “Wait…” Dean turns his head, “This isn’t  _ my _ room, it’s  _ our _ room! Isn’t it?” 

“Uh,” Cas smiles, “Yes it is.” 

“We sleep together, right?”

“Yes!” 

“Okay,” Dean nods, pulling out a shirt. “I’m gonna change… turn around.”

“Um,” Cas lets out a slight giggle, “Okay.” He turns around and shuts the door. 

“Sorry,” Dean mumbles. 

“You don’t need to be sorry.”

“Okay,” Dean sighs. “I get… that you just said that we, like… do it or whatever.”

“Do what?” Cas smirks but Dean obviously can’t see it. 

“Y’know…  _ It!” _

“What’s ‘it’?”

Dean sort of grumbles, “Sex, Cas.”

“Yes,” Cas chuckles. “I know.”

“You know?” Dean giggles. 

“Of course I know!” Cas was just messing with him. 

“Well… it’s still weird for me, you know?”

“Okay,” Cas sighs.

“Alright,” Dean huffs, “You can turn around, I’m dressed.”

When Cas turns around to see Dean  _ ‘dressed,’  _ he didn’t expect him to be wearing just boxers and a t-shirt. Cas looks away quickly so he doesn’t make Dean uncomfortable. He clears his throat, “So, I suppose I will leave you alone now… so you can go to sleep.”

“Wait,” Dean stops him, confused. “Isn’t this  _ our  _ room though?”

“Yes.”

“So then where are you gonna sleep?” Dean asks, getting into bed. 

“I don’t sleep.”

“Very funny, Cas,” Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m serious. I don’t want you sleeping on the couch or something if you  _ usually  _ sleep with me. Do you usually sleep with me?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“This doesn’t need to be weird, Cas. You can… get in.”

“But I honestly  _ do not  _ sleep.  _ You _ sleep. I just… lay next to you.”

“And you do… What?”

“Typically? I just hold you. And… watch you—”

“And I  _ let you?” _

Cas makes a face. “Yes… but I’ll just go,” Cas opens the door. 

“Wait,” Dean grumbles. “Wait. Just come… just come lay down. It’s fine.”

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I told you.”

“I’m fine, Cas. I’m a big boy.” 

Cas smiles at that because Dean is really starting to sound like himself again. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Dean rolls his eyes. “But none of that  _ holdin’  _ or  _ watchin’, _ got it? We’re gonna sleep like boy cousins.”

“Okay,” Cas nods and he takes off his coat. Then his jacket. Dean watches as he does this. He sort of shrugs it off, who would want to sleep in all that. It’s a whole, big get up. So Dean isn’t shocked when Cas also takes his jacket off. 

“Alright,” Dean nods, lifting the blanket up so Cas can get in. 

But Cas starts working on his shirt, undoing the buttons. He looks down and Dean can only assume that he’s kicking off his shoes. Dean sets the blanket back down and stares. He doesn’t mean to, it just happens. 

He should be totally fine with seeing Cas without a shirt because he practically saw earlier. “Are you okay?” Cas asks casually.

“Yeah,” Dean nods, feeling his face start to get hot. 

Cas nods then starts undoing his belt. Dean swallows, watching intently. Then Cas’s pants are open and Dean watches him slide his pants down. He blushes and his face is  _ burning.  _ He looks away quickly, his heart beating a little faster than he’d like to admit. 

“You don’t  _ have  _ to move,” Cas says, climbing on the bed next to Dean, “But you  _ are _ on my side of the bed.”

Dean swallows, “Do you,” he glances at Cas then quickly away, “Do you wanna borrow some jammies?”

Cas loves when Dean says ‘jammies.’ “No that’s alright, I have some,” Cas smiles, turning off the lights and getting under the blanket. 

Dean pauses for a second. “Well are you gonna put ‘em on?”

“Well,” Cas shrugs, “We usually sleep naked. Or close to it.”

Dean sort of chokes on nothing, trying to act casually to match Cas. “Right, right,” He turns on his side, facing away from Cas. “We really sleep naked sometimes?”

“Just the nights that we fornicate.”

Dean closes his eyes and outwardly cringes, “Please don’t say ‘fornicate’, Cas.”

“Right,” Cas chuckles, “My apologies.”

“Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

It’s quiet for a minute, then Dean sighs and turns onto his back to look at the ceiling. “Why do I only sorta remember you?”

“You… Got drugged. On a case.”

_ “I _ got drugged?” 

“Yes.”

“So I’m high?”

“You’re high.”

“Okay,” Dean takes a deep breath. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can you… hold me?”

Cas smiles softly. “Are you sure?”

“Yes…” 

“Alright,” Cas wraps his arms around Dean and if Dean is being honest it’s nice. And comfortable. And… warm. 

Cas suddenly tightens his grip around Dean. “Uh…” Dean nervous chuckles. “Whatcha doing there buddy?” Cas doesn’t answer, he just giggles as he starts to lift Dean. “Cas, what the hell?!”

Then, very quickly, Cas flips Dean over so they switch spots. “I already told you, this is  _ my _ side of the bed!” Cas is still laughing. 

Dean settles back against Cas. “I thought you were joking,” Dean chuckles. 

Cas wraps his arms around Dean again. “I was being serious.” 

“Yeah, I gathered,” Dean laughs, squirming a bit. 

“Is this still okay?” Cas asks. 

“Yeah,” Dean smiles. “It’s okay. It’s surprisingly nice actually. You’re,” Dean laughs, “You’re really strong.” 

Cas realizes that Dean wasn’t squirming, he was wiggling. Which is good in most cases. 

“Alright,” Dean sighs, “Goodnight. This time I’m really going to sleep.”

“Good.”

“Good?” Dean sort of scoffs. 

“Yes! You said you were tired. Now, go to sleep already.”

“Gees, Cas,” Dean chuckles and closes his eyes. 

“Goodnight, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, Dean astral planed so hard he fell back into our universe and met Alex. I hope you liked this! Thank you so much for reading! Comment what you think!!


End file.
